


Sander sides high school au

by Cat_boy_virgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ftm Virgil, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Virgil, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Touch-Starved, abused virgil, demi boy deceit, eating issues, ftm Logan, gender flux Remus, im not sorry, im sorry, non-binary Emile, self-deprecation, virgils dead name is Veronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_boy_virgil/pseuds/Cat_boy_virgil
Summary: Virgil didn’t mean to come home late. He really didn’t. He was working on a project with Roman and lost track of time. But at this point he has more bruises than Visible  skin.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil yawned as he woke up. He glanced at the clock, it was 4 in the morning. Virgil sighed, he really didn’t want to get up. School started at 7:30 and his dad usually didn’t wake up till 6 which meant he had About an hour to get ready for school And another hour to walk to school. Virgil begrudgingly got out of bed and walked over to his dresser, he pulled on his over sized black Hoodie and black jeans. “Fuck...” Virgil Muttered. The bruise on his side stung like hell. Virgil Stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed his foundation. He Applied some to the bruise on his cheek, Wincing slightly. Why did his dad always have to hit him somewhere it would be visible... Virgil thought. He grumbled as he fiddled with his long hair. His dad would kill him if he ever cut it. Virgil looked at the clock, 4:40. “Fuck I already wasted 40 minutes!” Virgil grabbed his back pack and rushed downstairs. His brother remy was making coffee in the kitchen. “Hey rem..”  
Remy turned around and smiled “hey babes!”  
Virgil laughed slightly and remy handed him a cup of coffee “thanks remy”  
Remy ruffled his hair “no prob emo”  
Virgil rolled his eyes “are you coming to school today or are you skipping”  
“Oh definitely skipping, there’s a sale at Spencer’s. I need a new pride flag”  
“Oh cool!” Virgil glanced at the clock again “I gotta go know. See you later remy”  
“Bye!”  
Virgil started walking to school. The walk was only about 20 minutes long which means he was almost always the first person at school, usually he arrived before even the teachers got there.  
He didn’t mind though. He liked how quiet It was. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Patton would get there earlier than usual and they would get to hang out. Him and Patton had sleep overs sometimes. Though he could never stay long. His dad got REALLY angry When he left the house for more than a day. Virgil arrived at school and rushed over to one of the picnic benches out front. He sat down and pulled his note book out. His doodled for a while until he Heard a familiar voice. “Virgil!!” Virgil looked up. Patton had ran over to him “Hey pat!” Patton sat next to him “hey kiddo! How have you been!” “Ehh you know I’ve been fine. You?” “I’ve been great! Me and Roman went shopping and it was sooooooooooooooooo much fun!” “Oh really? That sounds awesome” “You should come hang out with us kiddo! We haven’t hung out together in ages” “Heh sorry pat I’m not sure...” “Oh come on virge it will be fun! I’m sure Roman misses you too~” Virgil turned bright red “PAT!” Patton laughed “Everyone and there grandmas know your in love with him” Virgil grumbled “come on pat..” “He likes you too you know” “What!? No he doesn’t...he’s gay idiot” “And your also gay” “Yeah but you know I’m not exactly...” “Oh kiddo..yes you are! Your a boy. Not a girl.” Virgil cracked a smile “t-thanks pat” Patton smiled ———————-time skip to English class—————————————- “In this unite we will be working on a project to write a fairy tale! Everyone please find a partner!” The teacher said. Virgil rolled his eyes “I hate Group projects...” he thought “Hey Hot topic!” Virgil flinched and looked up at Roman “oh hey Ro” “Soooooooo wanna do the project together?” “Ummmmm sure I guess” Virgil felt his cheeks heat up a bit. There was an awkward beat of silence “Wanna come over like tomorrow to work on the project?” “Sure. Sounds great” “Great!” Roman Smiled and walked back to his desk Virgil smiled to himself “an excuse to spend time with Roman Was Always a good thing” He thought. The teacher was explaining some thing about the project but he wasn’t listening. Lunch was in ten minutes. God Virgil was hungry. At this point he only about once a day. Sometimes remy would sneak him chips or granola bars but that was pretty rare. The bell rang. “Finally” Virgil muttered as he walked to the cafeteria. He walked over to the Canteen (is that what it’s called?????) and bought a salad and a water bottle. He walked back over to Patton’s table and sat down. Roman and Logan were also sitting there. “Hey Virge!” Patton said with a smile “H-hey guys” Virgil started eating his salad. Roman and Logan were arguing about something stupid and Patton was attempting to keep them from starting a food fight. Virgil smiled to himself, he had an Interesting group of friends to say the least. —————————————-time skip to after school———————————————- “Are you sure you can’t come to the mall” Patton asked for the 1hundredth time “Yes Patton! I’m sure” Virgil grumbled “I’ll see you guys tomorrow” Virgil sighed as he started walking home. “I have to do the dishes today right? Or is that tomorrow?? Ugh I’m just gonna do the dishes to be safe” Virgil opened the door “Veronica! Get over here know!” His dad yelled from the living room Virgil winced slightly and walked over “y-yes dad?” “Your Stutter is pathetic, I thought I taught you better Veronica” “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stutter I just-“ “DONT TALK BACK!” Virgils dad stood up and Slapped him Virgil flinched “Go do the dishes” Virgil nodded and walked into the kitchen


	2. 2

After Virgil finished the dishes he went upstairs to his room. He collapsed on his bed. God he was fucking tired. How long had he even slept last night? What 2 hours? That feels generous... Virgil sighed and grabbed his phone. He scrolled tumblr for a while and texted Patton. Patton, Logan, and Roman had gone shopping and went to see a movie. Patton was still trying to convince Virgil to hang out. His dad wasn’t exactly in the best mood today so going to see Pat was likely out of the question. He wondered if remy was home yet. As if to answer his question remy knocked on his door. Virgil opened it “Hey remy” “Hey babes!! Guess what” “What?” Remy held up a bag from Spencer’s “I bought you a pride flag!” “Wait really!?” “Yes!! But you gotta hide it, dad doesn’t now I went out” Virgil nodded and grabbed the bag “thank you so much” he hugged remy Remy grinned “I’m glad you like it virge” Virgil smiled and walked back into his room. He opened the bag and smiled even wider. He pulled the flag out and looked at it for a moment. He Was so fucking happy. He had never had anything pride related before so this was exciting! Virgil folded the flag up and put it in his dresser. He decided to text Patton about it -Hey pat guess what?- -What??- -Remy got me a pride flag!!!!- -Omg really!- -Yeah I’m really happy- -Well I’m happy for you kiddo!- Virgil smiled as he set his phone back down on his nightstand ——————————the next morning——————————————

Virgil was sitting on a picnic bench in front of the school. School didn’t start for a while so he had time to Daydream. Today he got to hang out with Roman! A light blush covered Virgils cheeks. “Ugh I hate crushing..” Virgil thought. Virgils thoughts were quickly interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and- CRAP ITS ROMAN “ummm h-hey Roman” Virgil stuttered  
“Hey hot Topic!” Roman smiled “how’s it going?”  
Virgil blushed a bit “I’m doing fine. You?”  
“I’m doing fabulous!” He said dramatically  
Virgil laughed a little  
“Anyway, I wanted to ask you something Virgil”  
“Ummm ok? What is it?”  
Roman was starting to blush “Ummm well I...IreallylikeyoulikealotandIwanttobewithyou” Roman blurted out  
Virgil turned red “WHAT!?”  
“I’m sorry you probably don’t like me back it’s cool I get it”  
“no! I... I like you too Roman”  
“Really?”  
Virgil nodded. Roman hugged him and Virgil melted into the touch.  
Roman Smiled widely “your adorable!”  
“Ughh shut uppppp”  
“Nooooo”  
Virgil rolled his eyes but smiled “your adorable too Ro”  
Roman turned red  
Virgil giggled “so are we still gonna work on the project after school?” “Of course!”


	3. Chapter 3

—————————————————-time skip too after school———————————————

Virgil and Roman walked out of the school and started walking to Romans house. They talked a bit about nothing in particular and than finally got there. Roman had a big brick house with a white roof “wow..” Virgil though. He must have said that last part out loud because Roman gave him a look. They walked in and- “Hey Roro!” Remus called from the couch “Oh hey Remus!” “Ooooo hey Virgil I didn’t know YOU were dating my brother” Virgil laughed “heh yeah I know I’m way out of his league~ Roman turned red “sHuT Up!” Virgil giggled “Ok ok let’s just get working on the project” Virgil nodded and the walked upstairs to Romans room. Roman had a surprisingly small room though it was covered in Disney merch which was not surprising. Virgil sat down on Romans bed and pulled out his laptop. They worked on the project for a while, well “worked”. Virgil worked on the project and Roman flirted with him. After about an hour of work they decided to just hang out for a bit. “So wanna watch a movie?” Roman asked “Sure, nightmare before Christmas?” “Ughhhhhh your so emo, We’re watching frozen” “Hell no! I fucking hate that movie” “Fine let’s just not watch a movie, we could go for a walk?” Virgil nodded “ok!” Roman and Virgil went outside and just started walking. They ended up in a park. There was a bench under a tree, it was fall so the tree looked like something out of a Tim Burton movie. Virgil smiled and sat down on the bench “Wow it’s pretty out” Roman sat down next to him “no your pretty” Virgil was caught off guard and blushed like crazy “shut up!” Roman laughed “nooooo your cute when your flustered!” Virgil rolled his eyes “I am not” Roman kissed him and than pulled away “yes you are.” Virgils face was bright red, that was his first kiss. “Wow...ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!!” Virgil thought trying desperately not to look as stupid as He felt. “Ummm Virgil? Are you ok?” “Oh yeah I’m doing great! It’s just that ummm that was my first kiss and-“ “That was your first kiss!? Omg really!?” “Heh yeah” Roman hugged him “eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I’m so happy!!” Virgil laughed and hugged back “I really like you Roman” “I like you too hot topic” —————————————-time skip to in front of Virgils house———————————————— Roman kissed Virgil on the cheek “see you tomorrow Storm cloud” Virgil smiled “see you” Roman started walking home. Virgil sighed and walked up to the door, opening it quietly. He was met almost immediately with his very anger and definitely drunk, dad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extremely short chapter but I REALLY wanted to end the chapter on that

Virgils dad grabbed him by the shirt and punched him  
“Do you fucking know how long you’ve been gone!? Your supposed to come home immediately after school!” His words slurred together a bit.  
Virgil winced “dad please I-“  
“And for what!? To go hang out with some fag and pretend to be a boy!?” His dad shoved him to the ground “your so fucking useless!” He stomped on Virgils hand causing Virgil to scream  
“BE QUIET!!!”  
Virgil was shaking “oh no....ohnomyhand!It’sbrokenit’sbrokenit’sbroken-“ He thought as he began to panic  
“VERONICA!” Virgil flinched, looking up. His dad pulled by the shirt “ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?”  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please! my hand. I need-“  
His dad kept hitting him though Virgil had started to dissociate at this point but than suddenly-

SMASH!

Virgils dad had smashed a beer bottle over his head. Virgils Vision tunnel and he blacked out


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil grumbled, everything hurt. He opened his eyes slightly, he was lying on the kitchen floor. There was- oh god..there was blood Everywhere. Was it his!? Virgil tried to remember what happened. He remembered Roman, and than....oh of course. His dad did this, “ugh I can’t believe he-“ his thoughts were interrupted by a horrible pain in his hand. “Fuck..” he mumbled, feeling tears well in his eyes. Everything hurt so fucking bad. He looked at the clock. it was 1 am. He needed help but didn’t know what to do...”Roman“ Virgil Finally decide. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, the screen must have cracked when his dad pushed him down. He called Roman after about 1 minute of the phone ringing Roman finally picked up. “...virge? What’s going on..?” he sounded groggy Virgil immediately felt guilty for waking him up “s-sorry Ro...I woke you up didn’t I...it’s not important sorry again” He rambled “are you ok? You sound like you’ve been crying” “I’m f-fine, It’s not that bad I’ll be ok” “Where are you?” “...my house“ “Do you want me to come over?” “O-Only if you want to! I don’t want to bother you or-“ “It won’t be a bother” “Ok ok just please don’t freak out it’s a long story...” “Ok I’m on my way” Roman hung up Virgil sighed shakily, he didn’t realize he was crying. He needed to calm down a little before Roman came. After around 15 minutes there was a knock on the door. “...Roman”Virgil said just loud enough for Roman to hear, as to not wake his dad who was sleeping on the Couch in the other room. Roman opened the door and walked in “Virgil? Where are you?” “S-sorry...I’m in the kitchen...” Roman walked into the kitchen, he seemed to pale slightly when he saw the seen in front of him. He quickly rushed over to Virgil “Oh my god!” Roman hugged him Virgil didn’t care how bad the hug hurt, he pushed himself as close to Roman as possible “Oh storm cloud....what happened to you?” “My dad...” Virgil mumbled Romans eyes filled with tears “Let’s go to my house ok? We can figure things out....” he picked Virgil up. Virgil buried his face into Romans shoulder and Roman walked home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! note about this story: Roman and remus’ mom is always working and doesn’t pay attention to them so that’s why she won’t be here much also this is my first fic so plz go easy on me-

Things got blurry for Virgil after That, he vaguely remembered hugging roman and crying but not much else. When he woke up he was curled up next to Roman on the couch, it looked to be morning. Everything still hurt. “....Roman?” Virgil mumbled Roman smiled at him “good morning storm cloud” Virgil tried to smile back  
“Do you wanna go eat breakfast?”  
“I’m not really hungry....sorry”  
“It’s fine! But ummm Virgil? Can we talk about yesterday?”  
“What’s there to talk about?” “Virgil. You were covered in blood. I bandaged the cuts but we need to get your arm checked out “No no it’s fine, I can deal with it Ro....I need to get home soon anyway...” “Hell no. I’m never letting you go back there.” “Roman, my dad did this because he said I spent to much time with you, this isn’t gonna help-“ Romans eyes widened “you got hurt because of me!?” “No! That’s not what I....look it wasn’t you it was me...” “No it wasn’t you! There is NO excuse for someone hurting you.” Virgil sighed “ok....” Roman kissed him on the forehead “I love you Virge...we don’t need to talk about what happened now but we need too soon...” Virgil buried his face into Roman’s chest “I love you too Ro....” They stayed like that for a while, clinging to each other. Until Virgils phone started wringing. He answered it. “...hello?” “VIRGIL! Ugh why haven’t you be answering you phone!?” “Remy? Look I’m sorry ok I’ve been busy....“ “There blood all over the kitchen and dads really angry...where are you anyway?” “I’m with Roman” “Thats good...are you hurt?” “...l really don’t wanna talk about it right now...” “Babes...you can always come to me you know that right?” “Yeah rem I know...I just don’t wanna talk right now” “If your sure....call me if you need anything ok?” “Ok..bye” Virgil hung up the phone


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO sorry this is so short school just started for me and I’ve been really busy. I hoop you all are enjoying the story so far! <3

Virgil started to cry silently  
Roman pulled him into a hug “it’s gonna be ok, I promise”  
“....My dads gonna kill me....Roman I can’t survive another round of this, he’s never hurt me this bad before”  
“Virgil, I promise you that i will do everything in my power to keep you safe.” “It won’t make a difference” “Virgil, we really need to talk to the police about this” “....the police won’t believe us. Remys called them before, it doesn’t help” Roman sighed “I love you a lot storm cloud, I’m trying to figure out the best way to help you” There was a beat of silence until Virgil burst into loud sobs “NO! No no no no no! I can’t drag you into this!” “Whoa whoa it’s gonna be oka-“ “No it won’t! I’m so fucking stupid! I promised Myself this wouldn’t happen!“ “Virgil-“ “NO! I NEED TO GO HOME! I need to...I...” Virgil crumbled back into sobs “Hey, hey, it’s gonna be ok can you breath with me?” Roman asked, rubbing Virgils back. Virgil nodded. “In for five hold for seven out for ten, can you do that for me stormcloud?” Virgil nodded again, they ran the breathing exercises until Virgil started to calm down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short schools been horrible recently

Virgil sighed “...I’m sorry Ro” “Don’t be” Virgil mumbled something as he started to calm down “Roman?” “Yes?” “...’m tired” “You can go back to sleep if you like” Virgil nodded and cuddled up to Roman as he drifted back to sleep ——————————-Time skip to the next day——————————- When Virgil woke up he Immediately noticed Roman was gone. A pit formed in Virgils stomach. “Roman!?” Roman returned from the kitchen with a plate of pancakes “I’m sorry I left, I wanted to make so food for you” he handed him the plate Virgil smiled a little and took the plate “th-thanks Ro” “Virgil? When was the last time you ate?” “...lunch to days ago..” Romans face fell “oh god..” “I’m sorry! Please don’t be mad!” “No no I’m not mad, I’m just...ugh I can’t believe your dad did that! I’m gonna fucking kill him!” Virgil sighed “it really wasn’t that bad Roman” “Yes it was! It was bad and you didn’t deserve it!” Virgil grumbled to himself “there nothing we can do.” “We’ll figure something out.” “No we won’t”


	9. Authors note

Hey guys, so I’m really sorry but this fic will be on hold for a while, I’m sorry! You guys are super great, thanks for the support!!!! <3<3<3


End file.
